


After Party

by Markiplier_Egos



Series: After [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache
Genre: After, Spoilers for Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Just a short little thing I wrote to take place after Wilford ‘MOTHERLOVING’ Warfstache.





	After Party

The Bar was silent, passed the music still drifting from the speakers, the party guest long faded away from existence. All that remained where the mustachio host, and his passed out friend.

Wil couldn’t help, but smile down at Abe, the man’s face smooshed into the bar, a half empty glass of whiskey clutched in his fist. They had been dancing for hours after the little ‘interrogation’ Abe had decided to try on him. His illusions adding to the fun little catch up he planned with his favorite detective.

He would have sat there longer if the ringing didn’t start up. He knew what that ringing meant and it brought a sad smile rise to his lips, it meant it was time to go.

“William,” the layered voice called, making the man look up, “What on earth are you wearing this time?”

Wil’s smile grew larger, hand going up to pat his afro, “It’s the style, Darkie~” He sang, earning an eye roll from the being, “And plus I’m Wil _FORD_  now! I quite like that name, I might stick with it for a while.”

Dark didn’t look him in the eyes after that and Wilford wondered how many times he had told his friend that, “If that’s what you would prefer Wilford. Either way, it’s time we return the detective back to his office.”

Wilford nodded, climbing to his feet, powers flicking around the room as the dance hall faded back into the run-down warehouse Dark had picked out for the meeting, a vague familiarity made Wilford wonder how many times Dark had sent him and Abe to this location.

Slowly he laid his hand on top of Abe’s shoulder, watching as he swirled out of existence, knowing he would safely return to his desk within his office, after all, he’s done this countless times, hadn’t he?

“How many times does this make it?” He asks Dark as he stares at the clear liquid in his glass, watching as the colorful umbrella knock around the sides. 

“Do you actually want to know the answer, Wilford?” 

The man shrugged, glancing down at the timeless suit the entity wore, compared to his more fun pick.

“Did I at least pick the right year this time?” 

Dark just shook his head, “Too late to actually hit the 70s but too early for 70s parties to be a thing. Perhaps next time you’ll do something less dated.”

“Now where’s the fun in that!” Wilford laughed, but even he could tell it sounded hollow, “Though I suppose you’ll have to remind me again before long, perhaps tell me of the era this time, eh old chap?” 

“Mayhaps,” Dark agreed, taking a seat next to him, “You’re turning your mustache pink again, I told you to get a hold of your magic or someone might see, I refuse to save you from the stake again.”

Wil gave a fond smile as he fingered the edge of the slowly curling hair, even with his minced memory he knew the threat was hollow, “I might just let it go, It might be fun to see all curly and pink.”

“You’ll look more like a buffoon than usual.” 

Wilford didn’t even smile at the barb. Dark gazed at him waiting for him to speak only for a quiet voice to enter his mind.

_I made him bleed again._

Dark frowned. Wilford didn’t usually use the connection all those that had been in the mansion the night they had been reborn shared with him, though it often came into play during the eccentric man’s meetings with his former friends. When he did mentally communicate with the entity it meant he was in a heightened state of awareness. Moments that were growing further and further apart.

_He’s fine, Wil. He always is. What’s a little blood on a night of fun?_

_I suppose your right?_  He offered dully,  _not like it will matter soon._

Dark stood, light beginning to trickle in from the boarded up windows as the sun appeared over the horizon.

_Wilford_

“I’ve made peace with what happened, Dark,” Wilford answered his mental question in a smooth voice as he stood up next to him, mustache being to swell slightly with volume, pink fading the black, “I’m alright with what’s happening to me, and don’t think for a second that I’ll ever let you take blame for me, no matter how fractured my mind becomes.”

Dark looked away, refusing to respond to the emotions Wilford extended him, unable to respond in kind.

Wilford simply smiled wider, crazed glint slowly flickering back in his eyes, as the slur drew deeper, “Come on we have a new time to explore! Life and death are for the living, so let’s not waste it wondering about the what ifs or who dids!” 

Dark simply closed his eyes as he followed the one-time colonel, her one-time lover, his one-time childhood friend, its one-time victim, and his current ally and friend, ready to face whatever the new day, and time, had in store for them this time.


End file.
